


Loud, Fast, and Keep Going

by WhyIsItAlwaysMonday



Category: Barry (TV 2018), Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Barry Berkman is a Bisexual Disaster, Barry Berkman needs a hug, Bisexual Barry Berkman, Canon-Typical Violence, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, No Smut, POV Barry Berkman, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Slow Burn, Winter Soldier Bucky Barnes, noho hank is a good bro
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 10:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23969992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhyIsItAlwaysMonday/pseuds/WhyIsItAlwaysMonday
Summary: Winter Soldier/Barry crossover where Barry is on the run and the Winter Soldier gets reassigned to work for the Chechens post Barry S2.Ep8.
Relationships: Barry Berkman & Monroe Fuches, Barry Berkman & NoHo Hank, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, barry berkman & bucky barnes, barry berkman/bucky barnes, barry berkman/sally reed (past)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	1. Prolouge

The asset clenched his jaw as Pierce approached, hands raised in a placating gesture. He came to stand before the soldier, who sat shirtless in the prepping chair.

“Mission report.”

The asset’s eyes remained distant.

“Mission report, _now_.”

Pierce crouched before the asset, tried to catch his eyes. The asset ignored him. Inhaling sharply, Pierce raised his hand before it connected sharply with the asset’s jaw. The asset slowly drew his head back to meet Pierce’s gaze. The soldier’s eyes were broken, defeated.

“The man on the bridge. . . who was he?”

“You met him this week on another assignment,” Pierce offered simply.

“I knew him,” the asset insisted.

Pierce sighed, pausing to settle into the chair set before the asset.

“Your work has been a gift to mankind. You shaped the century. And we need you to do it one more time. Society’s at a tipping point between order and chaos. . . tomorrow morning we’re going to give it a push. But you don’t do your part, I can’t do mine.”

The asset stared to the side, swallowing.

“And Hydra can’t give the world the freedom it deserves,” he added.

“But I knew him,” the asset reiterated, meeting Pierce’s gaze with a sad smile.

Pierce sighed. “Prep him,” he ordered as he turned to leave.

“He’s been out of cryo freeze too long,” said a man to his side, voice strained.

Pierce bit his lower lip, worrying it between his teeth. “Then wipe him. Wipe him and. . .” he drew a hand across his face, “and we’re sending him on a different assignment. He’s been compromised, and if we keep him on this track it’ll happen again. I have some friends who would pay very well for a guy with this kind of track record.”

Pierce left the chamber as the screams of the asset echoed around him.


	2. Chapter 1

Barry scrubbed his face with his hand as he pushed himself up off the mattress. His spine gave a satisfying _pop_ as he sat up. The bed was in clear disrepair, and every morning he woke with sore joints, but the motel took payment in cash and didn’t ask questions. Barry methodically filled the tiny bedside coffee maker with shitty smelling grounds and tap water. When he tapped the on button, it didn’t light. He jiggled the button and then the whole coffee maker to no avail. Getting on his hands and knees, he peeked under the nightstand to make sure it was plugged in.

“Of fucking course this piece of garbage doesn’t work,” he muttered to himself as he stood.

He settled for water from the tap before changing into jeans and a loose gray t-shirt from his lone duffle bag. 

_Bzzz bzzz._

Barry reached for his phone on the nightstand. When he saw the caller, he groaned loudly and habitually rolled his eyes. 

“Hey man, glad you answered! Could really use your help. Um, how are you?”

“Just great, Hank. Why, exactly, are you calling me?”

“I’m sorry, you know I would not call if not emergency.”

Barry waited.

“Okay, so you see,” Hank continued, voice chipper, “Chechens send Batir to take my place and send me home. Batir sees Esther with bullet; Batir think I killed Esther. Is all good, right? But Batir want my place as leader of Chechen mob as promised. He tell me to say I not kill Esther and return to Chechnya in disgrace or he have me killed. I ran, Barry. Ran. But now I fear Batir sending men after me. Just today I have to shoot masked man in ankle and hide in sewer drain. A sewer drain, Barry!”

Barry sighed. “And you’re coming to _me_ for help? Why not just go back to Chechnya and save your hide?”

“Barry, you know I cannot! Me, Hank, go back to living in Chechnya? Chechnya no place for guy like me! Plus, I cannot face my family after all of this.”

“Cannot or will not?” Barry asked, the bed creaking beneath him as he sat at the foot of it.

“Barry, _please_ , I am _begging_ you.”

Barry laid back on the bed, legs dangling off the edge, keeping the phone pressed to his ear, as he stared up at the stained popcorn ceiling.

“I will owe you big big favor?” Hank offered after a moment.

Barry swallowed. “How big?”

“This is my life we’re talking about, Barry!” Hank wailed, offering no meaningful explanation.

“I need money, Hank,” Barry finally admitted with a sigh.

“Ah! See, I knew you would help me, Barry!”

“I need enough for a car--a good car--and a place to stay for at least a… no, at least three months. Cash.”

“Your wish, my command, as they say! You protect me from Batir, you want for nothing.”

Barry got the details of where to find Hank before finally hanging up. He groaned, setting his head in his hands. _I need the money_ , he reminded himself. _Then I can get the hell out of this place and start over. Finally._ He threw his journal and last night’s clothes in the duffle bag and started walking.


End file.
